The new Squint on the Block!
by Inherytance
Summary: When a the Jeffersonian team gets a hold of a new intern, will he be able to handle everything the team has to throw at him or will he be rotated like the rest of them? Rated T for the impending Skeletons that will be described.
1. To the Diner!

A/N Hello there! First story I've written… EVER! Well… yeah! Enjoy? This story is written from the point of view of a new intern at the Jeffersonian. I know this might sound weird, but I will not be referring to the show for accurate details of places, things and such… at the moment. Since I am new to writing, I want to slowly acclimate myself to writing in my own style before I try to emulate someone else's… I hope you would still read! Please comment and let me know what I am doing right or wrong! All voices have an impact!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, names, places, music, items and anything else described in this story unless I explicitly say so. This story is BASED on the TV show Bones, which is owned by its respective people.

* * *

**_Salutations:_**

**_ Good day young graduate. I am pleased to inform you that you've been accepted as my new intern here at the Jeffersonian Institute and will be assisting me in my duties as a Forensic Anthropologist. I've picked you out of the hundreds applying because I feel great potential in your abilities. Attached is your new Identification Card that you will need to enter the platform where we perform all the autopsies and also the bones archive, were you may find a wide array of samples for cross-referencing._**

**_ Before you accept this position, you must be aware of one thing. Our work in the Jeffersonian can get hectic at times and you will be mandated to perform some unconventional roles. You might need to accompany me and Special Agent Seeley Booth to a murder scene and collect samples, or assist Angela Montenegro in facial reconstructing and crime scene simulations; you might even be called upon the help of Dr. Saroyan and Dr. Hodgins for specific tasks involving flesh insects and any other material involved in murders. Another thing you need to take into consideration is the fact that all personnel must meet with our Psychologist, Dr. Lance Sweets, on a weekly basis to help alleviate stress due to the wide range of skills that our job require us to maintain and perform on a daily basis._**

**_ If you do wish to become part of the Jeffersonian team, you will that we are like a family. We all care deeply for one another and we defend each other. While it might seem unconventional, we meet outside of the work area and bond with each other. I hope you will accept the internship and I await your arrival._**

**_Farewell until our paths cross;_**

**_Dr. Temperance Brennan  
P.H.D. in Anthropology, Author  
Jeffersonian Medico Legal, Anthropology Unit_**

* * *

"No Way… did she really fire you again!?" He asked, wondering what his roommate did wrong.

"Does it matter?" She said with a tone that meant the end of that conversation. But he wouldn't let it slide just like that!

"Come on Days! I mean, don't you care at all? It was pretty hard getting into the program, right?"

"I won't, I don't and it was... But I really don't care! That just means I can spend more time with my honey-kins Lance!" She said without even considering the ramifications of not having the internship. I mean, he would love that opportunity! Everyone on campus talks about how well off and how much experience people who work at the Jeffersonian Anthropology unit get. Oh well… I guess only the really smart ones get to work with Dr. Brennan.

"But really, did she even have a reason Daisy?" He kept prying. He needed to know! Almost like clockwork, one of his friends would come to class the next day instead of heading to the Medico Legal Headquarters. The weird thing was that none of them seemed overly disappointed at the idea. Sure they all liked working with the staff there, but were completely okay with not working there anymore… and then Daisy, she was actually glad! What's so special about that lab anyways…

"Well, if you must know… I can't really tell you, Dave. I was always correct, I went above and beyond and I let everyone know how much I admire Dr. Brennan. I think they might not have needed me anymore!"

"I think I know why now..." He said smiling to himself. He knew how Daisy can get when she's in teacher's pet mode… He should know, he did the same thing in high school! The only difference is that he knows how to control it and unfortunately Daisy doesn't.

"HEY! What's that supposed to mean?!" She said, mocking anger.

"Nothing Days… Nothing." He gave her the sliest look he could muster with his dorky glasses on, he barely used them outside of his dorm. He didn't bother with putting his contacts on when nobody was around to see them. Nobody he wanted to impress, that is.

"Fine then!" Cracking a wide smile because of how goofy he looked. "So Dave, me and the gang were going down to the diner to have dinner… I'm meeting Lanceypoo there to go to a movie, but we just wanted to hang out for a while. We haven't done that too often… Wanna come? Lately you've been more interested in your laptop so much I'm starting to think that your turning into Vince! Please promise me you won't spout random trivia! One person doing it is enough!" She moaned, a little serious and a little playful at the same time.

"Uh… What? Yeah, sure! I'll go!" He knew that Dr. Brennan and Special Agent Booth always ate at the diner… Maybe he'll be able to strike some conversation. He quickly saved the word document he was working on and closed his laptop, but kept it with him.

"Give me a sec. I need to go freshen up!" Time to put his contacts on.

"Fine then! I'll wait by the car!" She was already in her own little world. As he headed down into the bathroom, he mumbled to himself every bone in the human body and correlated specific bone structure to different races. He was getting better at it. After quickly messing his hair up a little and sliding some conditioner into it, he was ready to go. He looked at his reflection. College really has changed him. Nobody from his hometown would recognize him. He had an air of knowledge about him that his family have never seen. He should really try to visit more often, but that was the price to pay for making the top of the class… His family knew that, he hoped.

"Days! I'm ready… " He looked around the parking lot and saw nothing. She left him… again! He simply mumbled to himself as started walking towards the diner. The dorm was relatively close to the diner and he liked to walk by himself. It helped him clear his mind. The only problem is that the only thing that crossed his mind throughout the short walk was conversation starters to use on Dr. Brennan. He knew that he was pretty good at talking to others, but when he needs to talk to someone he admires it's a whole new ballgame.

"So, I've just finished reading your new book for the third time and I…" _No… To clingy._

"I saw you on the new cover of Anthropology today and let me say that you look great in it!" _NO WAY I CAN SAY THAT! That's even worse that the last one! Agent Booth would kill me! _He rubbed his eyes… This was going to be harder than he though.

"Just be yourself! She'd humor you at least!" He told himself out-loud. Sometimes the little pep-talks helped him relax.

"Uh, David… I can easily relate to the negativity your feeling, but can you inform me of what specific female specimen you're referring to…" A voice said from behind.

"WOAH!" He yelled. Nobody takes this route… Unless… "Colin? What are you doing here?! I though you were meeting the gang at the diner!" He hated the way he always snuck up on him.

"It seems Daisy Adair needed to do some reaping before heading to the diner. The schedule transportation was cut short and now I am in this abysmal predicament."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah…" He knew Colin well enough to know he enjoyed the quiet, but he always needed the company. Colin liked this as much as he did. "So, how have you been? You know… Ever since you were _relieved_ of your duties..." He knew that Colin had at least one bad thing to say about him getting replaced.

"Surprisingly well… Never before have I been able to look back on a time with less than despair."

"Sorry bud, I know it must s… WHAT?!" He could not believe it! Colin had something good to say! Something was wrong, really wrong!

"Why the sudden increase of volume? Nothing I mention needs such a fluctuation in emotion. Is there something you need to ask?"

_DARN IT! _The only reason Colin knew that is because they are surprisingly similar… Sure, he was an optimist and he the opposite but they were both strung the same way.

"It's… It's just that every time one of you guys come back from the Jeffersonian, you have nothing but good things to say! Shouldn't you be at least irritated… I mean, you just lost an internship at the most prestigious Anthropology laboratories in the United States. I would be at least somewhat annoyed, but you and Days have nothing but good things to say!"

"Sorry to disappoint you, dear friend… There's nothing bad to say about the Jeffersonian. You might have more luck with some of the other guys at the diner, but I supremely doubt the fact that anyone would have to say anything negative about it."

_Great… Just what I need… Can't someone break this image of perfection?! _ The more he heard, the angrier he became at the fact that he hasn't been able to interact with these "Angels" that he's heard so much about.

" Oh well, a slice of pie at the dinner is enough to turn any frown upside down." He though to himself and continued walking with his oddly optimistic friend in tow.

* * *

A/N So, Chapter One is done! Let me know what you think! Please rate, comment, favorite it... you know! The works!


	2. A Slice of Pie and a Cup of Joe

_A/N So, I've had some traffic in my story! Thanks again for those reading on and I hope to hold your interest as long as physically possible! Please read on and don't forget to review/rate/comment/favorite… everything you want!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, places, music, items and anything else described in this story unless I explicitly say so. This story is BASED on the TV show Bones, which is owned by its respective people._

* * *

Soon the light of the dinner came into view as they turned the corner. Turning towards the parking lot, he saw Daisy's pink Volkswagen beetle, parked neatly next to a certain someone's SUV. He held his breath;

_This time for sure I'll be able to talk to her! _He told himself for what felt like the thousandth time.

"I guess the whole gang is here, wonderful…" Colin told himself as they headed towards the diner and recognized his friends sitting at their usual booth.

"Yep, yep, yep! Wow… It's really been a while!" Dave silently agreed with Daisy, twenty minutes after she mentioned it.

***

"About time guys! What took you?!" Daisy asked sternly.

"Well, if I recall, someone drove of without me… I wonder who…" Dave mentioned sarcastically, faking his hardest to sound irritated. Daisy's suddenly reddening face was proof that it was working. Quickly, Coling chipped in his own two cents.

"Yeah… I know what you mean David… While I was waiting for my ride, a sudden pink blur shot through my low traffic street. The person sure seemed in a hurry, with her phone in one ear and her make-up in the other… I wonder how she could drive like that…?" She looked Like a tomato now… It was only a matter of time when:

"H-Hey guys! How about a slice of pie..? On me?" She said tentatively, after realizing the mistakes she's committed in order to talk to her lover. She quickly told the waitress to get two slices of apple pie and two coffees.

"Did you know that you technically drive with only peripheral vision? There's been many documentations of Blind Driving, which was brought to fame by the film 'Scent of a Woman' and later confirmed true in episode 108 of the popular T.V. show Mythbusters?" Their ever knowledgeable friend Vincent Nigel-Murray said instinctively from his seat. He sipped his tea without even skipping a beat.

"And hello to you to Nigel…" Dave retorted… He laughed at how much random knowledge his friend had in his mind and wondering how much room was left for everything else. He admired Vincent's intellect, not only because he helped him learn the thousands of different topics that his courses required him to know, but because he's the perfect icebreaker for any quiet room.

"Hey Wendell! How have you been?! Busy at the Jeffersonian right?" David asked the man guarding an empty spot at the booth. As he slid down to open a place for him, he simply said

"Yeah, Been real busy. But since there's no major case at the moment, Dr. Brennan gave me the night off." Then he turned to him and questioned him "How come you like this seat so much Dave? Every time we're here, you always want this seat."

"Uh… well… You see…" He sputtered, trying to find the right excuse… when the waitress came up to them with two platters of the best apple pie he's ever had and two mugs of coffee."Oh look pie!" He then stuffed his mouth with as much as it could hold. _YES! Saved by the waitress! It will give me time to think of a good answer… But what can I say? I can't just say _

'_Oh I just want stalk Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth until I can muster the strength to talk to them…' _After biting into his pie, chewing his food extremely thoroughly and slowly sipped his coffee he simply said

"I dunno… I guess it's habit." He lied. This seat game him a clear view across the diner to where they both often sat and talked about their cases.

"Suuuuuuuure it is… and I'm a monkey's uncle." Wendell said. He then turned to his friend and told him: "Dude, I've been sitting here for an hour now… Before you ask why… Daisy game me the wrong time. But while I was hanging here I saw things from your normal point of view… She's out of your league and she clearly doesn't even know your exist! Besides, she's taken… I have to give you credit though, man… Good eye!"

"What?!?!?" He choked on his pie. _What was he talking about? Does he think I'm attracted to Dr. Brennan? _

"I'm sorry dude… Just telling it like it is… Maybe if knew anything about ancient Chinese art, you could have a chance… But no way a budding Forensic Anthropologist has a chance." He mentioned seriously while pointing to a young Asian woman across the street at the fancy restaurant, chatting away to a man across from her...

_Thank God! I didn't want him to think I liked Dr. Brennan in anything other than a professional matter… _

Then he softened his voice, obviously feeling pity for him."You know, Megan from the remains retrieval team is cute, try her."

"No Wendell… It's not that…. It's just that…" He felt he could trust him… He swallowed hard and leaned in to tell him:

"It's just that… I really want to get to know Dr. Brennan and Agent Booth…"

His friend started laughing hysterically, bringing the three others sitting around him to forget the argument they were having about the effects of urea and urea based byproducts on skeletal structures. "IS THAT IT?!?!" He managed to get through throughout the guffaws. David sinked lower in his seat…

"What are you guys talking about? Does it have to do with what happened the other day with me and Lanceykins? Because that's totally understandable! He didn't mean to get…"

"I'm sure none of us want to hear about what you and your Romeo do with each other behind close doors…" Colin interjected.

"Did you know that Romeo and Juliet both died at the end of the play? And speaking of Romeo and Juliet, did you know that it is unknown when exactly Shakespeare wrote _Romeo and Juliet_. But the play's stylistic similarities with _A Midsummer Night's Dream_ and other plays conventionally dated around 1594–95, place its composition sometime between 1591 and 1595." Vincent peeped.

"You guys are gross… I meant to say he didn't mean to get me the stuffed pit bull doll at the carnival… His butt was the only thing he could see and he thought it was going to be a cuter puppy! But where not talking about that… What's so funny?!? Personally, I'd like to know…" Daisy mentioned.

"THIS GUY DOESN'T HAVE THE GUTS TO TALK TO DR. BRENNAN!" Wendell said, pointing at the ever shrinking mass sitting next to him.

"Aww… It's okay Dave! I know I had a hard time talking to Dr. Brennan when I started working, but soon I forgot about it! I'm sure these guys felt the same to right!" Daisy shot them a dirty look.

"Uh… Yeah… the thing is… We never had to socialize with Dr. B." Vincent said, "It was always business with her and her interns… Conversation sorta… Happened."

"Exactly…"

"I really can't disagree…"

"True, but guys… Dave doesn't do business with Dr. Brennan… We should help him…"

"That's what's so funny!" Wendell said, managing to calm down. "This guy is the more social out of all of us! How come he's nervous now?!"

"'Most' social"

"Whatever...! Tomato, potato…"

"Well, that really doesn't make sense."

"Did you know that in Italy tomatoes were found to…"

"STOP! GUYS THIS IS NOT ABOUT YOU, IT'S ABOUT ME!" David shouted. All his friends closed their mouths. He could not hold it any longer…. At first he was glad that the topic was moved away from him, but now that they know his dilemma he wanted their opinion.

"Guys… I know you might not understand why it is what it is, but I just can't seem to talk to superiors without working it out in my head for a long time…"

"So, what do you intend to do?" Vincent asked him. "We all managed to engage Dr. Brennan in some sort of conversation, is there anything you would like us to help you with?"

"Well… Now that you mention it… There is one thing I would like to know before I man up the courage…"

"You better make it quick, Sherlock. They're headed this way."

* * *

_A/N There you have it! Chapter two… Hope you enjoy it! It came out faster than the last one, but it's longer… I dunno._

_Remember! Comment/Favorite/Rate/Story Alert… The __bizniz!_


	3. Cream and Bones

_A/N – Woot woot! Chapter 3! Hope your enjoying the story up until now! You know… I tend to write these before I write the chapter, so nothing much to say… Think of it like not spoiling the story! Anywho, review and favorite…. All of that and more! Enjoy the chapter and thanks for your support! Comment so I know I have a fan base!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, places, music, items and anything else described in this story unless I explicitly say so. This story is BASED on the TV show Bones, which is owned by its respective people._

* * *

"WHAT?!?! When did they come in?!" David's heart dropped… They must have entered the diner when he was halfway on the floor to escape the moment.

"It'll be fine, man… They're probably looking for me anyways… so sit up!" Wendell told him, nudging him in the ribs. "Be cool and they'll probably ignore you and you can have a proper first impression…"

"Uh… okay…" David managed to utter. He sat up, began eating his now room temperature pie and room temperature coffee, trying his hardest to appear like a common bystander.

"Good evening Mr. Fisher, Mrs. Wick, Mr. Nigel-Murray and Wendell..." Dr. Brennan said, facing each one as she greeted them.

"Hey guys! I never imagined you guys would hang out… Neither of you seem to have much in common… other than bones." Agent Booth said while smiling.

"What, Booth?"

"Not you Bones… Bones in general…"

"Well, try to make the difference clearer."

"It's no big deal!" Then he quickly added. "I'll try to not use them both in a sentence in the future… Happy?"

"Yes I am. Also, just because you only see most of them in a work setting doesn't mean they don't have things in common… Anthropologically speaking, people from tend to have many things in common, the statistical probability that they have nothing in common is simply ridiculous!"

"Fine Bones… Fine." Booth said as he rolled his eyes. "We did come here for a reason, right?"

"Yes we did… As a matter of fact, I have to speak to someone…"

"Well, go on."

"I'm about too! Give me time…"All throughout this, Daisy was giggling, Colin was staring nonchalantly, Vincent was spacing out and Wendell was just staring… Before this could continue, Wendell interjected.

"Hello Dr. Brennan, Booth…" Wendell told them. "Did another case come up and I'm needed at the lab?"

"As a matter of fact, it has." Booth told him, he then grinned from ear to ear. "Can you believe the game last night?! 12-0! We creamed them!" He and Wendell both grinned. They both enjoy hockey… David knew that because Wendell often asked him to watch the games with him and the gang. He always said he was busy. He's rarely been really busy, and he's never been to a game before. He knew that Booth would be there and almost always Dr. Brennan would be there too.

"Is that even a substantial amount?" Dr. Brennan asked.

"Well… IT DOESN'T MATTER! We creamed them, and that's what matters!"

"I didn't see much creaming…" Brennan said casually, while everybody around her made a face at her. "What?! You said that your team 'creamed' the other… What's the problem?"

"Nothing Bones… Thanks for single handedly killing the verb "cream"…. God I can't even say it anymore…"

"What do you mean?! What does that even mean?"

"Well, to 'cream' someone is to beat them really badly…" Wendell told her.

"Oh! Then why is that so bad?" Bones would not let it go…

"Well… there's another definition…" Wendell could not bring himself to say it.

"What it is then?" She sure was persistent in knowing everything she didn't. "Anybody?!" She looked around at the quiet faces staring at each other…. She found who to target. "Mr. Nigel-Murray?"

"To 'cream' someone is another term that refers to…"

"STOP!" Everybody said, including Booth. Daisy was already as beet red, Colin had a mischievous grin on his face and David still tried his hardest to eat his ever cooling pie without laughing and calling himself to attention.

"Fine! I'll have Booth tell me later!"

"No way Bones!"

"Shouldn't we be heading down to the lab?" Wendell interjected.

"Good point Wendell! We should head out Bones." Booth said, giving Wendell a thumbs up. He knew that work would distract her.

"You have a point, Mr. Bray… Wendell." Dr. Brennan agreed.

"Let's go then! Do you have a ride?" He said, pointing at Wendell.

"Yeah, I'll meet you there?" Wendell told him. "See you later guys… we'll do this again soon." He said as he got up and brushed his shirt flat.

"That's all good and dandy, Wendell…"

"_Fine_ and dandy, Bones… _Fine_ and dandy."

"Whatever the case may be… we weren't referring to you… We were talking to Mr. Angel David Morales…" At the sound of his full name he snapped back to reality and choked on his pie once more. _Note to self – Never eat pie with the guys again… _He told himself.

"You okay, bud?" Booth asked him.

"Yeah, he actually chokes on pie often… Done it already once today Dr. Brennan! And let me say, I just saw you on Anthropology today and I have to say… you looked gorgeous! "

_DAMN IT! Daisy took my line! _He swore to himself.

"That can't be healthy…"

"Well, he wants to eat all his pie before someone gets to it!" Booth smiled and winked at him. "Right, bud! I do it all the time!"

"No, it's not that… I mean, I love pie… but" David coughed "You can't be talking to me, Dr. Brennan… Are you?" What a way to start a conversation… Choke on pie and then subtly questioning the sanity of Dr. Brennan.

"That is your name, right? Your records show that as your name… if you've changed it, I suggest you let the campus know as soon as possible."

"No… that IS my name… I just don't know what you mean…"

"Well, the Jeffersonian has been relatively busy and we decided to allow two interns to work at a time for the Anthropology unit. After carefully considering the possibility of bringing in a seasoned intern, I decided to pick a new one so we can share as much experience as possible. After checking the applicants, your application stood out to me figuratively speaking. You wrote an excellent essay and your dissertation on Modern re-Westernization of Japanese cultures funeral habits was riveting!"

_How did she get a hold of his Dissertation?! I haven't even submitted it! And what application!? _He was lost…

"Wow! From the sounds of it, Bones, You've picked yourself the squintiest of the squints!" Booth said smiling.

David couldn't hold it any longer… "Um… sorry, but wh…"

Wendell interjected. "On second thought, Dr. Brennan, I'll meet you there. I need to get some things from my apartment. David can come with me when I'm done…"

"Fine by me! You heard that Bones? He said He'll meet us there! So let's go!"

"Okay then! I await you both at the lab." They headed out. "How long will your tasks at your apartment take?"

"Oh, about ten minutes … tops!" Wendell said with a small smile.

"Come on Bones!"

"Coming Booth! See you both later!" And like that they were gone.

David looked stunned as they headed out… Looking down at his now cold slice of pie, he though he knew what was wrong with this night. _Note to self – NEVER, EVER take food from Daisy again!_

_

* * *

_

_A/N? Are they author's notes?!?! Yeah they are… So there is another chapter done. A very special thanks to wolfmoonxx02 for all the positiveness and anonymous for the hits to my story!_

_Anywho, Do usual scthick… Comment, Fav… ect.! Thanks for your support! Any suggestions about anything, let me know! I take anything into consideration! And when I say anything… I mean it! _


	4. BB Bets and pie

_A/N Hello thar! That "a" was on purpose… Anyways, Hi! Thanks for reading up to this! That must mean I have your attention! HUZZAH! So, I'm trying something new and want to see how it turns out. Let me know what you think and I'll decide whether to continue it, implemented on future characters or just get rid of it. See! I told you your voice counts!_

_Now "What's new, Mike?!?" You might ask yourself… Did you see anything funny in the title of the chapter? YEP! Since characters don't just disappear when they're not around, I decided to write some chapters to give them more… Yo no se qua… realism? I could call it that. From now on, any title that has initials, like this one, will be from a different point of view. Up to now, it's all been David's story… and that is the "Main" story at the moment. The initials will reflect the different characters who will be protagonists. For example, BB is "Booth/Brennan". I will try to remember to give scenarios to these chapters on the authors' notes!_

_This one takes place in the afternoon that David's did. Remember that it was later in the day when Daisy invited him to the diner. Future ones wouldn't start as far back, unless that's what you want! See! Back to you, the reader! Anyways, before the authors' notes become longer than the story, here it is! Enjoy! Oh, did I neglect to mention that it starts in Dr. Brennans' apartment?!?!? What, pre tell, where they doing there?! Muahahhahahaha...! Weaksauce clinger! Now you must read the next two and a half paragraphs before you turn away! Wait… did I say paragraphs?! I MEANT CHAPTERS! NO…. STORIES! YEAH! Not really… Longest A/N ever, right?! I'm horrible at not trailing of… especially when I'm interested!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, places, music, items and anything else described in this story unless I explicitly say so. This story is BASED on the TV show Bones, which is owned by its respective people._

_

* * *

  
_

"Bones! Hurry up! We need to get there before all the apple pie is sold! If there's no more pie left, I swear I'll shoot someone!" Nobody was going to get in between booth and his pie. He passed his partners apartment, waiting for her to get ready to go to the lab. They just finished an especially filthy assignment and they went to their respective homes to get ready. He easily climbed into his tub and took a quick shower, thinking Bones would to the same… Unfortunately, she had though the exact same thing… backwards. She though Booth would take a bath, so she opted to forgo her usual shower to take a bath.

_We really need to get in sync… Bones is always thinking of what I would do and I'm always thinking of what she would do._

"You will not shoot anybody… hopefully" Bones said, walking out of her room. "Can you help me with this necklace?"

"Sure, Bones." He said without even turning away from a new artifact that she had acquired from her trip to Guatemala. As he turned to face his partner, he gasped.

"Whoa there Bones! Are you sure that's standard squint attire?" He said, blushing so slightly that no-one would be able to notice. She was wearing a strapless red summer dress that reached just up to the top of her knees. The dress accentuated her in all the right places. Her hair lied perfectly on her, with lazy curls to give it volume.

"What do you mean? It's hot, so I wore something that breathes… But, I'll take it off if it will be a problem…" She said slowly turning back to her room.

"NO! I… I mean, we can't afford to be any later! Here, let me just put the necklace on you so we can go."

"Good… Here you go." She said, reaching him and turning around and lifting her hair to allow him room to maneuver."

"Where'd you get this dress anyways? You've always worn pants unless it was a special occasion." He said as he tried his hardest make the act of pushing open the pin in the necklace to hook the other part onto it. She smelled of lavender and orchids. Bringing himself back to earth, he finished and turned her around.

"Voilà! " He said with his hands of her shoulders. He looked into her deep blue eyes and she looked back at him, after what seemed like an eternity to both of them (But in reality it was two seconds), he released her.

"Um… thanks Booth… We should go…"

"Yeah… we should."

"Don't want to miss on your pie…"

"Yeah, pie…" His gaze was slightly glazed… Then he focused "PIE!" He grabbed her hand and rushed her out.

"BOOTH! STOP! I NEED MY FILES!" Bones said smiling broadly to herself. She looked at her partner and was glad that they've become so close over the years.

"NO TIME! YOU HAVE COPIES AT THE LAB!"

"FINE! BOooOooOTH! LET ME LOCK THE DOOR!" She said grabbing her keys and slamming the door shut.

"NO TIME!"

They had a little tug-o-war battle until Booth decided that resisting will only lengthen the time before he got pie.

"Fine…. Hurry. I'll call the elevator." He said and rushed down to the end of the hall.

_Little does he know that I already ordered a pie to be made just for him later in the afternoon! _

"Bones! The elevator's here!"

"All done!" She said, heading down to meet her partner holding the door for her. His smile told her that even if he didn't get pie, he'd still be okay.

***

"So, this new squint… Is he weird?" Booth asked Bones as they headed down the streets of Washington. He picked the route with the least traffic to get to the diner in time. Only one person was walking down the streets where they were heading, self absorbed in what seemed to be a struggling inner debate.

"If by weird you mean if he has any alienating characteristics, then no. And he's not a 'squint' he's an intern…"

"He's still squints at things, so he's a squint." He expertly told her as he turned the radio on. After finding a station that he enjoyed, he laid back, grabbed the wheel with one hand and started drumming his fingers against the door with the other at the tune of the beat. Bones quickly changed the station to something that would suit her fancy.

"HEY! What you do that for?! You don't touch a man's radio!" _Uh oh! _Bones looked at him furiously. " I mean… that song is catchy! And I for one do not like listening to…" He racked his brain to find the genre of this music,"… to whatever this is!"

"That song has no lyrical value and it's degrading to women everywhere, besides this is much more stimulating." She twiddled her index fingers, commanding her own imaginary orchestra.

"Fine, then… We'll compromise." He said as he shut the radio off. He started singing a church song off key.

"Hey! What kind of compromise is that!?" She said. She then nudged him between the ribs and that distracted him long enough for the song to stop.

"You know what?!?" He said as he switched hands and started tickling her.

"BOOTH! STOP!" She said, between gasps for air. "FINE! YOU GET TO PICK!"

"Naw… We can just sit here in quiet until we get there." He smiled at her.

"I'd like that very much." She smiled back. Then it dawned upon her. "Booth, we have to go back after you get your pie… I left his ID badge on the table with my files!

"Great… After the pie!"

It was too soon in both their personal opinions when they got to the diner. Booth ordered his favorite, apple with vanilla ice cream and Bones just had the ice cream.

"How do you know he'll be here?"

"Well, Mr. Bray is an associate of his and he assured me that he will be at the diner tonight."  
"Bones… Can you please call him Wendell? I like the kid! I want him to feel at home…"

"Fine, I'll try."

"Okay lets head back to get those files and come back… I might want to get a slice to go later."

_I Bet you will, Booth…. I bet you will. _Bones thought to herself, this pie that she ordered was special in more ways than one.

The drive was pretty uneventful, other than the same guy they saw on the way there was still walking down, this time immersed in conversation to someone who seemed oddly familiar. They brushed the feeling off and continued heading to Bones's apartment.

***

"So, what's the new squints name?" Booth asked from the kitchen counter, waiting for Bones to get everything organized.

"Uh… let me see here" She said, looking at his file. "The name here is '_Angel David Morales'_" Bones said with perfect annunciation of the Spanish name.

"I like it! It has a nice ring to it! _Angel David_" Booth said, with a slight accent. "I don't know why, but I can't help but think 'awesome guy' when I hear that name… I think it's just me."

"Weren't you the one who thought that he was going to be 'weird'?"

"Yeah, but the name! He must be religious with a name like that!"

"Give it a rest, Booth…"

"Fine, I'm gonna call him David… Rolls of the tongue easier than _Angel David_"

"I think I know why you like that name so much…" Bones said, smiling to herself.

"Why do you think Bones? Please enlighten me…"

"Oh, no need! I'm done here… let's go meet him to see if he's going to be as awesome as you think."

"He will be! Wanna Bet?"

"Sure, what if he isn't?"

"If he isn't, I have to buy you something… If he is, you have to treat me to something."

"Fine by me…" _I'm treating you to something anyways, Mr. Seeley Booth…_

"Great! Don't fail me know David!"

* * *

_A/N And that's the end of this chapter! I had a bit of difficulty writing it because I didn't want to accidentally do or say something that won't match up with the original storyline and still have it so you could be at least slightly entertained… Let me know how I did by commenting! Oh and I hope you guys got the reason why Booth liked the name so much! I tried to make it semi-obvious but not blatantly so…_

_Like always, Favorite and comment and something will hug you in the future!_

"What was she talking about?!"


End file.
